A number of two-piece (a solid resilient center or core with a molded cover) and multi-layer (liquid or solid center and multiple mantle and/or cover layers) golf balls have been produced. Different types of materials and/or processing parameters have been utilized to formulate the cores, covers, etc. of these balls which dramatically alter the balls' overall characteristics. In addition, multi-layer covers of different materials have also been formulated in an attempt to produce a golf ball having the overall distance, playability and durability characteristics desired.
For certain applications it is desirable to produce a golf ball having a very thin cover layer. However, due to equipment limitations, it is often very difficult to mold a thin cover. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide an apparatus and technique for producing a relatively thin outer cover layer.
Moreover, retractable pins have been utilized to hold, or center, the core or core and mantle and/or cover layer(s) in place while molding an outer cover layer thereon. The pins sometimes produce centering difficulties and cosmetic problems (i.e. pin flash, pin marks, etc.) during retraction, which in turn require additional handling to produce a golf ball suitable for use and sale. Additionally, the lower the viscosity of the mantle and/or cover materials, the greater the tendency for the retractable pins to stick due to material accumulation, making it necessary to shut down and clean the molds routinely. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus and method for forming a cover layer on a golf ball without the use of retractable pins.